


Xuxi come and eat!

by motgonbk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hybrid Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caskun, kuncas, lukun, past JohnKun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motgonbk/pseuds/motgonbk
Summary: Kun is the ultimate tsundere whose weakness is his boyfriend.Xuxi is the cheesy but loving puppy hybrid whose thinks Kun is too cute for the world.hybrid!audog hybrid!xuxifluffdrabble?!





	1. Kun the Kitten?

**Author's Note:**

> Still a English learner, so I am very willing to take constructive opinions. Please comment down below so next fics can be better!

He flops down the sofa, trying to stretch his arms to reach the shaky toes, all while letting out mewl-like moans. Xuxi mentally sees the older with a wiggling tail and a pair of furry cat ears which are honeyish brown, matching the hair color. The hybrid blankly sits down and tries to pet the non-existent ears.

 

“… What are you doing?”

“Why can’t you be a hybrid like me?”

Kun stands up abruptly and is speechless for quite a while. “Why, all of sudden…?”

“No, no it’s not like that…”

Xuxi knows his boyfriend is kind of sensitive to the topic, so he freaks out and eagerly squeezes the other’s hand. “You know I have none of that kind of thought. I can’t love you any better even if you’re hybrid, nor can I love anyone else any better than you.”. As Kun still refuses to turn around with his fluffy cheeks hinting a pout, he just has to pull the older onto his lap.

 

“Ouch, Xuxi!” Unable to see the younger from the position he is in right now but still, Kun can swear to God, he can paint that puppy face he definitely is having, to scale. A smile is about to crack, yet he can’t give up to this dummy.

“Kun-ge, I’m sorry…”

“…”

“Still I can’t unsee how much you resemble a kitten.”

“A kitten?”

“Yes, a cat. One with shiny honey brown hair, soft and cute sounds. One who acts cold but is all about affection.”

 

The older lays his legs across the other’s lap and pinchs on his nose. “Isn’t it you who is always all over me?”

“Hey, your face always says you secretly love having me all over you.”

“My face says what?”

“It’s like, uhm, it’s warm and loving in front of me. Guess?”

“Is that so? Is it warm and loving when you break my dishes, put a whole damn jar of salt in my cake mix, or disturb my precious weekend naps too?”

There goes the stupidly (read: adorably) bright smile again. “It is.”

“… Liar.” Kun knows himself when mad.

“It’s for real tho.” Xuxi happily pecks on his favorite squishy cheeks. “I know you are your happiest when you are with me. That’s why I’m always with you.”

 

Kun absolutely doesn’t feel his heart warmed up even for a bit.

 

 

A package arrives the day after. Kun walks in to his pup in the middle of the torn brown mess of paper.

“Told you to use paperknife to open package… What did you order again, by the way?”

“Oh yes…”

 

The boy hands out a cat ear hairband. Light brown like his hair, elastic plastic frame inside, so it feels nearly as soft as real cat ears, if Kun has to be honest.

 

Kun sighs so deep he has to take nearly a minute to breathe in. “For real?”

“Put it on, try putting it on, ge!” Excitedly waving the pup’s tail.

Kun puts on the hairband. Xuxi tries to help him adjust it, with a camera in his hands out of nowhere.

The older slightly tugs on the ears above his head, then the ears of the hybrid. “Yours still feel better.”

“It’s cute. That’s what matters.”

“Okay it is. What are those over there, also?” As Xuxi turns around trying to show him the pictures, Kun has a glance at a few other stuffs behind him.

“What- Wait, ge!”

 

Too little too late.

The older is holding right now a cat tail buttplug whose color matches the hairband, and a leather collar with leash.

Kun’s face turns pale. Xuxi’s face blushes red.

 

“It was – It was Taeyong-ge. I only asked him for the hairband…”.

 

_Tbc._


	2. NETFLIX and literally chill

Kun makes himself a hot cocoa, and for Xuxi, warm milk. He lays the pair of cups down of the table, while the younger boyfriend struggles with dragging the giant winter blanket out to the living room. Under the comfortable thickness, Kun curls up on the puppy’s lap, while Xuxi embraces him with his body warmth.

 

“We will watch what I choose first, won’t we?”

“Why always you?”

“I get sleepy quicker than you do, ge?”

“And?”

“If we watch what you choose first, I would fall asleep half way through what I wanted to watch. If we watch what I choose first, you can watch yours later when I sleep.”

“… I thought we were supposed to watch movies together?”

“… How about warming each other for comfort while watching movies?”

Kun sighs. “Okay.”

 

He feels it again – the excited waving tail which is clumsily hitting on his thighs.

“Your tail, it hurts…”

“Gosh, I’m sorry~” Xuxi cutely kisses on the older’s neck. His shower gel is almond scented, which little puppy loves. So much that he can’t help digging his teeth into.

Kun is one millimeter away from getting rid of the sharp puppy fangs. “That hurts even more!”

 

Beside tail, ears and beyond human senses, Xuxi has overgrown fangs which hurt so bad. The habit of biting randomly, however, Kun doesn’t know if it is a part of the animalistic instinct.

 

“Hing…” In films (pornography – he watched those to help with his heat before, and the habit went on since Kun had no problems with), it doesn’t hurt when they bite each other. If it isn’t for Kun who assured sometimes that his fangs are cute and it actually can be sexy to be bitten by, Xuxi would definitely have got rid of them himself.

 

The shorter logs into NETFLIX, and chooses Crazy Stupid Love as Xuxi wanted. Yup, you read it right. It’s that buttery, cheesy, overly sweet rom-com which you should thank your boyfriend if he agrees to watch. Kun is at least glad that his puppy is not learning anymore dirty things.

 

The milky white skin of Kun turns red furiously. He scolds (half-heartedly). “Do you even want to watch anymore? Get that tongue away from my neck!”

“But,” Xuxi looks up from that area of skin where bite mark is still red and shiny due to all the licks and kisses. “Didn’t it hurt when I bit?”

“Do licks cure pain?”

“These are gesture of love. Love does cure pain.”

“… Unsanitary.”

 

_Tbc._


	3. Yours and Mine

Kun sighs. “Why don’t you wear your own clothes so it can be more comfortable?”

“I feel comfortable.” Xuxi has his head rested on Kun’s thighs, eyes so round and serious. With Kun’s supposed-to-be-oversized-hoodie-which-now-cannot-be-pulled-past-the-upper-hip, sleeves too tight and short, and to top it all of, color is baby pink which not at all suits the boy.

“You know it’s mine, don’t you?”

“I do. Told you I borrow it because it feels comfortable.”

“What comfortable when you can’t even fit in properly? Furthermore, you are stretching my clothes.”

“It feels comfortable as it smells like you…”

 

A frown is formed on Kun’s forehead. Smells like him? They share their shampoos, conditioners and even clothes softeners – no matter how much more sensitive Xuxi’s senses are compared to his, he can’t think of any difference of in term of scents between them.

 

“What do I smell like?”

“I’m not so sure. Sweet. Soothing. Probably like your cakes. Chocolate. Powder. Vanilla. Almond. That peach scented candle what you light up everywhere too.”

“… Don’t you think it’s just your imagination?”

“It’s not.” The pup grabs the older’s small milky wrist, amazed for awhile at how his two fingers are too long to neatly wrap around the lovely fragileness. He raises himself of a little bit and lays there a kiss with a little lick. “Really smells like you.”

“…?”

“Your scent. I can’t get wrong.”

 

Kun is dazed for a bit, then suddenly picks up the other’s wrist and sniffs.

“… Do I smell like anything?”

Xuxi’s hand is dropped so suddenly that it lands painfully on his face.

“Smell like nothing. You’re lame.”.

 

 

Yuta takes over Kun’s “job” of bringing Xuxi to the publisher to turn in his new manhua chapters today. Kun has tried to teach the pup how to drive before, just to have to accept that cooking is not the pup’s one and only ultimate weakness.

Kun has to drop by the old café for a bit. It hurts Xuxi. Knowing that that café is where Kun started and laid a lot of his loving on, he tries to be understanding but can’t help the prickles in his heart at the thought of Kun meeting “him”.

 

Yuta insists to see the hybrid walk into the apartment, then rushes away. The old, coffee-stained pair of black Converses is neatly put on the rack, hinting Kun’s early arrival. How convenient, now that all Xuxi wants is to be in his lover’s embrace, to have Kun kissing away his doubts and uneasy feelings.

“Kun-ge!” Running so fast he almost trips, wondering for a brief moment if he should have been a bird hybrid instead so he can get to Kun quickly whenever he needs.

“Over here.” Kun, with phone in his hand, waves from the couch.

“Gege, I- Wait, what?”

 

On the sofa lays his Kun-ge, but what’s with the shirt…? The white pajama shirt is so big it covers the shorts underneath, long sleeves making up the cutesy paws, wide collar exposing a lot more of Kun’s pretty collarbones than usual. Isn’t it his?

 

Kun turns to a tomato, and he doesn’t even know if he’s mad or embarrassed. “What are you staring for?”

“…” Xuxi snaps out of his daze, jumping toward Kun and hugging (trying to break his back, Kun gives a mental correction). “You are too cute in this.” He almost talks about how Kun is so smol it gives Xuxi butterflies, but manages to hold back, remembering how much Kun hates it.

“… I can’t breathe, dummy.”

“Hing~” The pup loosens his grip and climbs on top of the boyfriend instead.

The older softly pets the puppy’s ears. “Let me wear your clothes so they can smell like me, and stop ruining all my clothes.”

“Got it~”

The hybrid suddenly jumps off of him and to their shared bedroom.

“What the actual hell…?”

 

Xuxi returns with a stack of clothes.

“You can wear these. There’s hoodies, tees, blouses – aw this one you would look cute in~ - pajama shirts too. There’s quite a lot of colors so be comfortable to share~”

 

Kun facepalms. It doesn’t seem so bad to offer to share clothes until now.

 

_Tbc._


End file.
